frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Dust
Cosmic Dust is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on November 19, 2022 as the fourth single from his debut album Defined. The song was a moderate success in some countries. It became a top 20 hit in the US, Australia and New Zealand, while peaking in the top 10 in Canada. Ireland and the UK. It did not chart anywhere else. Cosmic Dust was well received by critics. The music video was released on January 28, 2023. Background and release A record label representative of Virgin Records said that Cosmic Dust was chosen as the next single because the record label thought the song would go on to become a bigger hit than previous single Red Taste, after both Frosty and others in the record company thought Red Taste would fare better than it had did (it only peaked at #17 on the Billboard Hot 100). The single was released on November 19, 2022 for both digital download and to contemporary hit radio stations. It was also sent to dance clubs. Composition Cosmic Dust is an uptempo dance number that has pop influences. It is known for it's jumpy bass line and its reverberated snares. Critics described the song as sounding "extremely optimistic, bright and happy". The lyrics describe the first feelings of infatuation for someone. Critical reception The song mostly received positive reviews. Many complemented the songs production. Some critics described the song as "dance pop perfection". The lyrics to the song were also noted as very witty by some critics, although some critics called the lyrics "elementary". Commercial performance Cosmic Dust peaked at #10 in the US, becoming Frosty's highest charting song at the time as well as becoming his first top 10 hit. It also peaked at #1 on the US Dance Club songs, becoming his second number one on that chart. Internationally, the song became a top 10 hit in both the UK, Canada, and Ireland, peaking at #6, #9, and #10 respectively. It was a top 20 hit in Australia, New Zealand. Unlike previous single, Red Taste, Cosmic Dust failed to chart in Italy or Sweden. It also failed to chart in other countries. Music video The music video was released on January 28, 2023. The video features Frosty performing the choreography to the song in a red room with two backup dancers behind him, one male and one female. Many described the setup of the video as similar to that of debut single Flexing. The video features Frosty wearing an all-black outfit with white Nike sneakers. The music video gained 7 million views within its first day of release. Live performances Frosty performed the song at the LuV Tour in 2025. During the performance, he sang the song while performing the choreography to the song. For the performance, he wore a black leather jacket along with tennis chain necklaces, a silver crucifix and silver bracelets, along with a black t-shirt, black tight sweats, and white Nike shoes. Frosty also performed the song on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour in 2027. For the performance, he wore Track listing Digital download # Cosmic Dust (Edit) Charts Category:Singles Category:Defined singles Category:Defined era Category:Defined Category:US top 20 hits Category:UK top 10 hits Category:Canada top 10 hits Category:Songs Category:US Dance Club songs number one hits Category:US top 10 hits Category:LuV Tour Category:What's His Name World Tour